15 stycznia 1988
thumb|left|80px 8.10 Historia - kl. IV lic. 9.00 W porcie kl. II-III 9.20 "Domator" 9.35 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 DT - Wiadomości 10.10 Dla II zmiany: "Antycypacja" - odc. XI filmu TVP z serii - "Zmiennicy" 11.20 "Domator" 12.00 Krajobrazy Polski - kl. IV 12.50 Wiedza o społeczeństwie - kl. VIII 13.30 TV Technikum Rolnicze 14.00 TV Technikum Rolnicze 15.30 W szkole i w domu 15.50 NURT 16.20 Program dnia DT - Wiadomości 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: "Rambit" i "Okienko Pankracego" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Wszechnica Budowlana 17.50 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej: "P" 18.35 "Malarze z Orissy" - dok. film o Indiach 18.50 Dobranoc 19.00 Monitor Rządowy 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 "Antycypacja" - powtórz. odc. XI filmu TVP z serii - "Zmiennicy" 21.00 Czas 21.30 SPORT: ME w jeździe figur. na lodzie- Praga 88: tańce dowolne pań 22.40 DT - Komentarze thumb|left|80px 16.55 J. angielski - I. 43 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Między nami rodzicami 18.00 KRONIKA 18.30 "Czas reform" - rep. 19.00 Magazyn 102 19.30 Dookoła świata: "Na Karaibach" 20.00 SPORT: Puchar Świata w narciarstwie 20.50 Antyczny świat prof. Krawczuka: Orfeusz 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Ekranizacja Literatury światowej: "Zbrodnia i kara". cz. II filmu fab. prod. radzieckiej 23.25 Rozmowy intymne 23.55 Wieczorne wiadomości thumb|left|80px 7.00 Supertime 8.00 Niño Firetto Totally Live 9.00 Sons and Daughters 9.25 World of Photography 9.50 Play It Safe 10.00 Madhur Jaffrey's Indian Cookery 10.30 Exploring Gardens 11.00 Tears for Fears 12.00 Emmerdale Farm 13.00 Game for a Laugh 13.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 13.30 Sons and Daughters 14.00 Cassie & Co 14.55 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 15.00 Supertime 15.30 Captain Power and the Soldiers of tne Future 16.00 Niño Firetto Totally Live 17.00 Formula One 18.00 Super Sonic 19.00 Super Soul 19.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 19.30 Tomorrow's World 20.00 Nurse. A Little Rain 21.00 Killer Exposed 22.00 Super Channel News 22.15 Super Channel News 22.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 22.30 Gillette Soccer Scene 22.35 American College Basketball 23.35 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 23.40 Night Fright: Death Moon 1.20 Super Sonic 2.20 Formula One 3.20 Closedown thumb|left|80px 7.30 The D. J. Kat Wake-Up Club 7.35 The D. J. Kat Show 8.35 Get Set Go 9.35 Soul in the City 10.35 UK Despatch 11.05 The Coca-Cola Eurochart Top 50 12.05 The Smash Great Video Race 13.05 Another World 13.50 Paris to Dakar Rally 14.05 Swatch Fashion TV 14.35 City Lights 15.05 Transformers 15.30 Bailey's Bird 16.00 Bondstec Here Comes the Weekend 17.00 The D. J. Kat Show 18.00 Batman 18.30 I Dream of Jeannie 18.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report 19.00 My Favourite Martian 19.30 Land of the Giants 20.30 The Big Valley 21.27 The Uniroyal Weather Report 21.30 The Deadly Ernest Horror Show: Black Carrion 23.00 Paris to Dakar Rally 23.15 Ask Dr. Ruth 23.40 Dutch Football 0.45 UK Despatch 1.12 The Uniroyal Weather Report 1.15 Closedown thumb|left|80px 16.00 Ice Hockey ® 18.00 Power Sports International 19.00 American Football ® 20.00 Tennis. The Australian Open, day 3 1.00 Closedown thumb|left|80px 6.00 Jack in the Box 7.00 Roustabout 8.00 Hunters Gold 8.30 Bravestarr 9.00 Telecat 9.30 Stories Without Words 10.00 Open House, Magic Corner 10.30 Jack in the Box 11.00 Storytime 11.30 Bits & Pieces, My Little Pony 12.00 Jack in the Box 13.30 Open House, Magic Corner 14.00 Roustabout 16.00 Closedown thumb|left|80px 16.30-17.00 Club MTV 19.00-19.30 Remote Control 21.30-22.00 Yo! 22.00-24.00 Party Zone 24.00-0.30 Club MTV 1.00-2.00 New Visions thumb|left|80px 16.05 La Nouvelle Affiche 17.20 Rien qu'une Petit Filie 17.50 Calibre 18.00 Récréation 18.40 Des Chiffres Et Des Lettres 18.55 Flash Info 19.00 Thalassa 19.55 Maria Vaureil 22.05 Humeur 22.10 Portrait De Malcolm Forbes. 22.00 Journal Televisé 22.30 Diván 22.45 Sports Loisirs 23.30 Fin de programme thumb|left|80px 10.00 It Figures 10.30 Search for Tomorrow 10.50 Russell's Sun Signs 11.00 Wild Wild World of Animals 11.25 The Lifestyle Coffee Break 11.30 The Edge of Night 12.00 Wok with Yan 12.25 The Great American Game Shows 13.30 Star Time 13.35 Sally Jessy Raphael 14.00 Search for Tomorrow 14.25 Romance Theatre: The Simple Truth thumb|left|80px 7.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT1 14.00 Tele-Borse 17.25 SAT-Ihr privates Programm 17.30 Mini-Max oder die unglaublichen Abenteuer des Maxwell Smart 17.55 Bonanza 18.45 SAT1 Blick 18.50 Sportblick 19.15 Flipper 19.45 SAT1 Blick 20.00 Programmvorschau 20.10 Drei Engel Für Charlie 21.00 Das Wetter um 8 21.05 SAT1 Blick 21.10 Love Boat 22.00 SAT1 Blick 22.10 Die siebente 23.50 SAT1 Blick 24.00 Das Gehimis der grünen Stecknadel 1.35 Programmvorschau thumb|left|80px 7.00 The Cruintessential Peggy Lee 8.20 McCoy Tyner, pianist 9.10 Messages form Bhupen Khakhar, profile of the Indian artist 10.00 Close thumb|left|80px 'MORNING CLUB: ' 7.00 The Tommy Steele Story (PG) 9.00 A Day in the Death of Joe Egg (PG) 11.00 Give My Regards to Broad Street (PG) 13.00 Number 14 (PG) 'ROYAL CLUB: ' 15.00 In God We Trust (PG) 17.00 Anne of Green Gables (U) 19.00 Black Hole (PG) 21.00 Return to Eden (PG) 'NIGHT CLUB: ' 23.00 This Property is Condemned (15) 1.00 Fire Sale (15) 3.00 Fear No Evil (15) 5.00 Vice Squad (15) thumb|left|80px 16.00 Willíe McBean and His Magíc Machine (U) 16.35 Captain Harlock (U) 18.00 I Don't Know Who I Am (PG) 19.00 Warriors of the Wind (U) 20.35 Movie Club 21.00 Goodbye Franklin High (15) 22.30 The Making of... Secret Admirer (PG) 23.00 Puberty blues (15) 0.25 Down by Law (15) 2.10 Bad Medicine (15) 3.45 Close Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki The Children's Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Lifestyle z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki The Arts Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Premiere z 1988 roku